


A Friend Indeed

by Renai_chan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: "Uncle Merlin", An Ungodly Amount of Rimming, BDSM, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Language, Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, Felching, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Whipping, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Equipment, Sub!Eggsy, Switch!Harry, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, asshole!Merlin but not really, it's part of the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: When Harry needs to take his mind off of the pressures of being Arthur and the (unintended) consequences of his decisions, he and Eggsy call on Merlin.





	A Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weight of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067078) by [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie). 



> So.
> 
> It appears that I am not dead.
> 
> Nor have I dropped out of the fandom.
> 
> I have just been... struggling. With writing, with work, with myself, with _life_.
> 
> Ugh. Life sucks.
> 
> I hated my job so badly that I quit. Now I am jobless with two kids, incalculable expenses, a looming mortgage, and an upcoming Master's Degree to pay for. Fuck.
> 
> But hey, more time for writing right? 
> 
> To all my lovely fandom friends, I'm sorry about dropping off of the face of the Earth. I promise I will get back to you soon.
> 
> I promised myself that if I can just squeeze _one fic_ out of my writer's block (like squeezing blood from stone, ugh), I can get my fandom life back together. So. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Comments will make my life worth living XD

Eggsy liked to fuck for mostly the same reasons he liked to drink: it was a fun thing to do on boring nights, a celebration for jobs well done, a way to bond with a loved one. For Eggsy, sex was enjoyable, exciting, romantic. Sex was a good thing. Sex was where everything was right with the world and nothing hurt.

Not even when he was bound and whipped and choking on cock because, to be perfectly frank, _that_ , Eggsy enjoyed immensely.

Their games hardly ever appealed to him when he'd come off of bad missions or was dealing with some recurring Dean-related trouble that somehow, three years after he'd pummelled the man out of his life, still managed to find him on occasion. Not when he was sad or troubled or what have you, but when he wasn't all that and when his and Harry's schedules coincided perfectly as they did a lot less than Eggsy would have liked them to, he'd let Harry put him on his knees and spend hours and hours using him however he wanted to. And because Harry was magnificently proficient at it as he was with annoyingly most everything else, their scenes were nothing short of _spectacular_. Everything Eggsy looked for in sex.

It was also everything Harry enjoyed as well. They were _ridiculously_ compatible. 

He, too, enjoyed tying his ludicrously flexible partner into whatever contortions he could dream of. He spent days crafting tasks and punishments and contraptions in his mind that would best put Eggsy out of his fucking mind. He loved watching Eggsy's eyes glaze over as he sunk deep, deep, deep into subspace, and, a fair few times, he'd also enjoyed parading Eggsy before the appreciative eyes of those who participated in the same scene. 

He enjoyed everything Eggsy did when it came to sex as much as the younger man did because, after all, it would hardly make for a good time if half of the engaged parties weren't as enthusiastic as the other. 

The main difference between them lie in that Harry _also_ liked to fuck for mostly the same reasons he liked to drink: to blur the shadows that loomed in the background of his mind, to forget--even for just a few hours--the pressures that came with the metaphorical crown he wore, to repent for his mistakes that led to his failure or the failure of others.

Eggsy would cocoon himself in a blanket for a good few hours then give in to Roxy's and Harry's urgings to see the resident shrink. 

Harry would drink. 

And then he would fuck.

And therein lie the dilemma because Eggsy could never use sex as a lash to punish. He would never have been able to satisfy Harry's need to feel pain as atonement. It wasn't that he hadn't tried--he did; he _had_ , multiple times even--but no good times were to be had because, to Eggsy, sex was fun, it was enjoyable. It was a reward, not a punishment. And so every verbal barb said, every angry welt drawn in Harry's skin left sludge crawling down Eggsy's spine until he had to safeword out.

Harry allowed it, once more in control of them and gathering Eggsy in his arms to whisper sweet reassurances that he had done nothing wrong, that he was perfect and so sweet to try, but Eggsy could see in his eyes the hunted look still present, and it _hurt_ to know that he couldn't help Harry the way Harry needed him to.

Once upon a time, he asked how Harry had dealt with it before--before he'd met Eggsy and they came to be. And that was when Merlin came into the picture.

"Good evening, Eggsy," he said as Eggsy let him inside the house and out of the cold of the winter air. There was an atmosphere of formality around them where there usually wasn't at the shop or at the estate. 

Usually--when Roxy had grown tired of throwing him down onto the mat and beating his arse black and blue, and when there wasn't much anything else to do--Eggsy would drop into Merlin's office unannounced, appropriate himself one of the desk chairs, and spend an inordinate amount of time being a useless pest while Merlin would be poring over research, proposals, and approvals and telling Eggsy in exact, detailed words how much of a nuisance he found him. And then, after he finished secretly enjoying Eggsy's company, he would kick Eggsy out of the office under threats of becoming this month's resident guinea pig of the testing department, a position no agent ever enjoyed.

But tonight, like all the other nights Harry needed Merlin, there was the air of stilted formality that Eggsy had grown used to. He offered to take Merlin's jacket and scarf and hung them up in the foyer closet while Merlin slipped off his boots and put on his slippers that he kept in the shoe rack.

"You're welcome," Eggsy answered to Merlin's murmured thanks.

"In the living room?" Merlin asked--to which Eggsy nodded--and led the way there, certain and proprietary. It sent a warm thrill to Eggsy's stomach to watch Merlin's defined shoulders take ownership of the hall through which they passed. Self-assured in this in a way Eggsy would never be. He accepted it--because no one can be everything of course--and had easily come to appreciate it because, though he couldn't provide it himself, seeing Harry receive the help he needed, seeing him transform from a sullen, wounded animal into a soft, contented human being satisfied Eggsy's needs as well.

The man in question sat before the blazing hearth of the darkened room, a glass of cheap brandy clutched in his hand--because he would never make the mistake of rewarding himself with the good scotch--and a pensive expression on his face.

Merlin leaned a shoulder against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and sympathy radiating off of him, though underneath it, a touch of fond exasperation for the drama in the scene. He waited, as Harry did, for the mood to dictate that the silence be broken while Eggsy simply watched them, thankful that Merlin was here because he was used to Harry's moods and knew him like a brother and always, _always_ got him to break first.

"You needn't have come," Harry said, sounding nearly petulant, but all three of them heard the tone it was supposed to be.

"You always say that," Merlin pointed out. "And yet, here I always am and here is what we always do. Save yourself the words, Harry; you and I and your boy know they won't matter."

"They _should_!" Harry struck back, turning to Merlin with fury and pain in his eyes. "I nearly sent an agent to his death! A _good_ agent--a good _man_! Should I be thankful he hadn't died? That he's now merely a cripple? I was an agent once; I know that I would have rather died!"

Merlin finally pushed himself off of the doorway and moved forward, with each step saying in a level voice that was both soothing and patronizing at once, "And one day you _will_ send a good man to his death. He will come back in a box or not at all, and we will mourn him and celebrate him, and you will take his death personally, and we will do this all over again." He leaned over Harry, caging him in against the armchair that would have Harry lashing out were it anyone other than Merlin and Eggsy confining him. "No one said the job was easy. No one said you were perfect for it because who can possibly be? Who can possibly look in the face of a man's widow and apologize and not regret ever putting a man in the line of danger?" Eggsy shifted as the words hit close to home. "But you're the best we have, Harry--you're the best I've ever known to take that seat, and if it takes _this_ to help you keep making those difficult decisions for the good of the rest of us, we _will_ be here." Eggsy would have spoken, to affirm Merlin's words and voice his commitment, but it wasn't his place to speak.

Harry held Merlin's gaze, defiant and impertinent, waiting, as he always did, for Merlin to wrap a hand around his throat and tilt his face up with a thumb pressed to the soft underside of his chin. It was an act. It was the same opening scene of every play. And it got Eggsy hard in his sweats in three-point-five seconds flat.

A smile curled Merlin's mouth, predatory, smug. "I can always feel it, you know," he murmured to Harry, face drawn close that Harry's eyelashes fluttered with every breath that washed over his face. "The way your boy responds so prettily to his daddy getting put in his place. Look at him," Merlin instructed, forcibly turning Harry's head to look at Eggsy frozen in the doorway with his cock obviously fat between his legs. They never excluded him in this, Harry was _his_ , after all, not Merlin's, but he wasn't usually invited to touch until later when Harry was no longer Arthur, but simply a mess of limbs and come and lust and euphoria. They all preferred it that way, so for now, he was merely an observer and a point of conversation.

Harry's eyes drew downward between Eggsy's legs while Merlin crooned in his lilting Scottish accent when he tried and succeeded at being charming, "Come now, lovey, take off your clothes and show your daddy how much you enjoy seeing him become your Uncle Merlin's cockwhore." Harry's eyes shuddered closed, but that didn't deter Eggsy from obeying Merlin whose words put a tremble in his hands. Though he himself didn't enjoy denigrating Harry, there was an appeal to watching it happen such that he himself sunk into his role easily. "Such a good boy," Merlin purred, practiced and perfect, and good _God_ did he know how to perform. Eggsy shivered under the scrutiny and kept himself upright if only because he hadn't yet been told to kneel. But God did he want to.

"Are you this good for all your Doms, sweetheart? Or is that just for me?" An insult to Harry whose breath hitched beneath Merlin's palm. Eggsy refrained from correcting him because that wasn't the point of this. "Open your eyes, Harry," Merlin murmured, nosing at Harry's cheek in a parody of a loving gesture while his hand around Harry's throat tightened further in warning. "Watch your boy be good for me and then maybe you might learn a thing or two about how to take orders from your betters."

To Eggsy, Merlin ordered, "On your hands and knees, sweetheart." And Eggsy complied easily, feeling his breaths grow shorter as Harry's eyes darkened. The carpet was soft beneath him, running all over the house, for which he was grateful because Merlin continued, "Up the stairs with you and into the other bedroom. I want you to choose the silver vibrator and plug your pretty little arse up. No need to turn it on." Eggsy licked his lips, already mapping out the path in his mind, while Harry looked pained and aroused at the same time. "Then you'll sit on your heels by the window, facing the bed, hands behind your neck and knees spread, understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Merlin," Eggsy answered like good boys should. Harry's body jerked at that, while Merlin grinned.

"See how he is for me, Harry?" he asked, a hand playing with the buttons of Harry's shirt and slipping in once they were undone. The choked-off noise that came from Harry told of his nipple being pinched hard, and Eggsy couldn't help but watch for a moment longer. "That's how I want you to be: deferent, obedient, _humble_." This time, the sound that escaped Harry was a lot more protesting, and Eggsy escaped the room before Merlin decided to select a more torturous toy for him in punishment.

He found the silver vibrator in the toy drawer in his and Harry's room. It was a tiny thing, barely the width of a finger, but Eggsy wasn't looking forward to having it in him with absolutely no other stimulation. He knew how much of a tease it was going to be, and it might be _hours_ before they would even acknowledge him enough to provide anything more significant. It had been before.

Nevertheless, he took it into the next room, still on his hands and knees as commanded, because, truth be told, despite never having actually been punished by Merlin, he didn't plan on testing him. There was conversation downstairs and some commotion that Eggsy could fairly well guess the reason of as he passed the stairs on his way to the guest bedroom. He didn't linger, though, because he'd find out soon enough what it actually was.

Instead, he made his way to the other side of the bed, near the window, and sat on his heels with his knees spread. He shoved two fingers into his mouth before reaching behind himself for a quick, cursory stretching, enough so that he didn't take the vibrator dry. And then he waited with his hands behind his neck and his cock hanging down between his legs.

When Harry came in naked and on his hands and knees, Eggsy's breath hitched and his cock throbbed madly enough that he almost grabbed it if it hadn't been for Merlin strolling through right after Harry.

Merlin took one look at him and told Harry, "He's enjoying you, Harry. Look at him." But Harry's face was red with shame and turned away, his body stiff with embarrassment. He was on his hands and knees, like Eggsy had been, but almost unwillingly because _he_ was the one who was supposed to put his sub on his knees after all. "Show him, Harry," Merlin ordered, a little sharp at the insolence, and Harry, unwilling to push back too much, lifted his eyes briefly to Eggsy who mouthed "I love you" at him. With a small smile in thanks, he turned around to present Eggsy with his bollocks: shiny and bright red, almost purpling, as they were caught between the slats of a humbler.

And _oh God_. The feeling they inspired was sudden and shocking. Eggsy _desperately_ wanted to take them in his mouth and suck on them, to lave them with his tongue and enjoy the unusual smoothness. His mouth watered and precum pearled at the tip of his cock, and the vibrator in him became an instrument of torture, teasing him to the edges of his sanity and nothing more. He almost begged Merlin whose eyes glinted with understanding. " _Please_ ," he did so anyway.

"Please what, sweetheart? Say it so that daddy can hear," Merlin answered.

"Please can I suck him, Uncle Merlin," Eggsy implored, all the sweet deference of an aroused sub, because that was what he was: a sub who wanted his Dom to feel so good that he forgot what troubled him. And if, by the same act, he could fill his mouth with his Dom, if he could satisfy his need to taste him, then he considered it a good decision all around.

Merlin chuckled and crouched to tilt Harry's face up. "He wants to suck on your bollocks, Harry," he said. "He's practically _gagging_ for it, the sweet boy." Harry's breath was audibly ragged, and he shifted restlessly where he knelt. "Shall I let him?"

"Please," was Harry's soft answer, though it wasn't clear to Eggsy what "please" meant. He glanced up at Merlin who told Harry, "You aren't to come," and then immediately after told Eggsy, "You're to suck at them until you come, Eggsy, just from having your daddy's bollocks in your mouth, can you do that?"

And Eggsy was _desperate_. Desperate to have his daddy like that because it was so rare of him to have. He'd had his daddy's bollocks in his mouth many, many times before, sometimes for hours at a time even, but this was a first, shiny and purple like juicy plums. He nodded eagerly without thinking, surging forward even without Merlin's say so.

And then his tongue was sliding over them, one at a time and then over both before his lips closed around them and wrapped around the base, kissing the wood that imprisoned them. He heard Harry cry out above him, but he had his orders, and he had his desires, and so he shut his eyes and suckled on them lightly.

He wished the toy in his arse were bigger. He wished it were thrusting and throbbing inside of him, splitting him open like a ripe peach, making him scream, instead of the cold indifference he felt, barely spreading his rim and nothing else. He groaned his displeasure around Harry's balls, making the other gasp and moan a protest.

"Please," he heard Harry beg again, but for what, he didn't know. All he knew, all he cared to understand right now was the organ in his mouth and his mission to come from it.

Lost as he was, he still heard a telltale whistle in the air and immediately understood what it signified before he heard the sharp _Thwack!_ of a riding crop striking sharply against skin, having been on the other end of it many times before. Harry jerked above him, pulling his bollocks against Eggsy's mouth and crying out, not in pain but something even more primal than that.

"Please!" Harry repeated urgently.

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

They came in rapid succession, one after the other and for each one, Harry begged for more, for harder, jerking against Eggsy but not caring in the slightest. His voice trembled and broke every so often, and Eggsy could almost imagine how he looked (face streaked with tears of pain, of pleasure, of frustration because the speed and the intensity could never be enough), how his back did (striped with bright red, beautiful welts). 

The balls in his mouth tightened, seeking release that Eggsy was in no position to give. He continued to suckle on them, feeling them in his mouth and picturing his own bollocks trapped in the same contraption. Maybe Harry would bring him again to that club so that he could show them off and show everyone what a good boy Eggsy was, taking the pats to his bollocks with nary a word of complaint and instead begging for more, for harder, for Harry to--

_Oh!_.

He came with Harry's bollocks in his mouth, moaning around them and making Harry sob in pleasure while Merlin continued to dole out strikes to his back, sharp, continuous with no signs of stopping until Eggsy had spent himself on the carpet and Harry slipped out from between his lips.

"Good boy, Eggsy," Merlin murmured with praise, petting Eggsy's hair gently to rouse him from his orgasm.

It took Eggsy several minutes to get his eyes to focus properly, and even then, Merlin still looked a little bit blurry. Merlin waited patiently, though, and only when Eggsy hummed to tell him he was okay, that he was ready, did he tell Eggsy, "Why don't you get me your collar, darling, the brown one with Harry's name on the front? Hurry now." And Eggsy did as told on his hands and knees because he was trained to obey even after a debilitating orgasm or three. And also because even post-coital, he still refused to test Merlin's patience toward him.

He returned to Merlin inspecting the marks on Harry's back, lightly tracing his fingers over them and making him shudder. Merlin gave him a smile and told him to "Put it on him, sweetheart" before grabbing a handful of Harry's hair and dragging his head up.

Tears were streaked down Harry's face as Eggsy imagined they would be. His pupils were blown wide, his eyes glassy, but on his mouth, the beginnings of a contented smile, and so Eggsy gave into the urge to kiss him as he slipped his collar around his Dom's neck.

"I love you, daddy," Eggsy murmured sweetly and received a soft hum in reply.

Merlin allowed them those few moments of tenderness before telling Eggsy, "Turn around, boyo. Put your shoulders on the floor, arse up." It didn't take Eggsy ten seconds to comply before his had his stuffed arse presented in front of Harry. "Take the toy out, Harry, and put your tongue there," Merlin then instructed, which didn't take Harry ten seconds to comply with before Eggsy was moaning from the tongue stuffed in his hole. Without further prompting, Harry sucked and nipped at the wrinkled skin and laved the insides with his tongue while Eggsy writhed beneath him, still sensitive from his orgasm.

When Harry suddenly groaned loudly against his arse, Eggsy shouted and shoved back against him. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck," he chanted while Harry continued to eat him out the way Eggsy _loved_ and continued to moan that sent vibrations rattling up his spine.

And then as suddenly as his moan, Harry shouted loudly, muffled only by Eggsy's hole, before there came the wet sounds of someone choking smattered in between. Curious, and just the tiniest bit alarmed, Eggsy looked over his shoulder to find Merlin pounding into Harry, relentless, purposeful, while holding onto the collar at Harry's neck like goddamned reins, making Harry vacillate between choking and shouting.

It took a moment for Harry to find his bearings, but once he did, the collar didn't matter. He put his mouth back to work making Eggsy see stars like the good Dom that he was.

Like that, they worked up a rhythm: bringing Eggsy to another orgasm, Merlin finding his own, and Harry content to just be used from both ends, his own release nearly a figment of the imagination.

Their moans filled the room as did the scent of sex and sweat, but it didn't take too long, it couldn't have before Merlin was shouting Scottish obscenities into the air and filling Harry's arse up with come.

Having satiated Merlin, Harry turned all his efforts into driving Eggsy _absolutely fucking bonkers_. He shoved his mouth further into Eggsy's arse, sucking hard and tongue fucking him into oblivion, and reached between his sub's legs to strip his cock, furiously working him both front and back until Eggsy was bawling into the carpet and shooting one, maybe two droplets of come from his orgasm.

Only then did Merlin release the humbler, and Eggsy, recognizing this, shoved Harry around until he could get his own mouth on Harry's ass and suck Merlin's come right out of it.

Released from the toy and his servitude, Harry cried out, "Christ, yes, darling! God, yes!" Eggsy's fingers dug white dents into Harry's arse to keep him pried open as he tongue fucked Harry as furiously as Harry had done to him. The flavor of come on his tongue, the sounds of his Dom completely losing his fucking mind, Merlin, _everything_ fueled Eggsy's desire to see Harry come apart beneath him from just his mouth.

And come apart he did, biting down into a forearm and screaming a powerful orgasm that went on for a good half minute, and even afterwards, it took five more minutes for his brain to come back online and return Eggsy's come-stained kisses.

"Hey, welcome back," Eggsy greeted, stroking back tufts of Harry's hair that were matted to his forehead from sweat.

"I love you," was Harry's response before pulling him into another kiss.

"You feelin' better, daddy?"

To that, Harry tilted his head. "You know the answer to that, darling," he pointed out with a small smile and then pulled Eggsy's head down to press a kiss to his forehead.

Merlin returned, having slipped out surreptitiously while Harry was riding out his orgasm, with a bottle of water and a wet flannel. "Here," he offered, helping Harry to sit up before handing him the water and Eggsy the flannel. He was dressed and seemed ready to go, as he was wont to do after providing his services. Before he did, though, he helped both Eggsy and Harry move from the floor of the guest room to their bedroom and tucked them both into bed.

"Thank you," Harry told him earnestly then pulled him into a firm hug.

"You're an idiot," was Merlin's affectionate response, to which Harry laughed softly. Then Merlin leaned over him to press a kiss to Eggsy's forehead.

"You can stay, you know," Eggsy pointed out, but Merlin only chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, deflecting, and then he was gone, the front door thudding shut a few seconds later.

Eggy snuggled into Harry's arms, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck and absently playing with the hairs on his chest. "It is always going to be like this?" he asked softly. It wasn't bad per se. It's wasn't good either. It just... was, and Eggsy wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. On the one hand, having a scene wih Merlin was very much enjoyable, regrettable the need for it may be. On the other, Eggsy wasn't wanting for love and affection from Harry alone; there was no reason to look for another.

"Mmm, I'm afraid so, darling," Harry answered, sleep already clouding his tone.

"Why'd you and Merlin never work out then?" Eggsy asked, thoughtful, though Harry only chuckled.

"He told me, _repeatedly_ and in no uncertain terms, that I am 'too high maintenance and too much of a fucking drama queen for me to handle,'" was his answer in a frighteningly accurate impression of Merlin's accent. It was Eggsy's turn to laugh.

"I'm glad you have him, though," he murmured after a while of silence. Sleep was already starting to claim him as well.

"Mmm," Harry agreed.

And just before the both of them nodded off, Eggsy murmured, "We should do something nice for him."


End file.
